


jae's b-day special

by bonbon_asesina



Series: Jae and wonpil do stuff [3]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Lingerie, M/M, it's a little sexy but not full on smut, its not even his birthday anymore wtf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2018-12-29 23:50:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12096123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonbon_asesina/pseuds/bonbon_asesina
Summary: Turning 25 was the worst thing Jae has ever done.





	jae's b-day special

**Author's Note:**

> I know I'm late, but this virgin is finally back with terribly written content ! Yay! Enjoy.

Jae thinks he must've been some kind of murderer or dictator in a past life, something that would be cause enough for him to have the worst luck out of any human on this earth (or at least in Korea). It's his birthday for God's sake, he doesn't deserve all of this.

The horrible events of today begin at sunrise, the blonde waking up to an empty right side of the bed, his boyfriend running off with that devil drummer for a morning jog, his hopes of lazy morning birthday sex quickly going down the drain.

Next on the list of terrible things that happen comes when he serves himself a big ol' bowl of his favorite cereal, completely soiling it with rotten milk that Brian had "forgotten" to tell everyone about. He has to wash his mouth out five times before the spoiled taste finally starts to fade. 

He's not completely furious at this point, though, the frustration fading when Wonpil comes back from his run looking all sweaty and tussled and gorgeous. And just like only he's capable of, the keyboardist makes everything better by suggesting they share a shower, an idea that has Jae basically flinging his clothes off as he flies to the bathroom.

And it gets really hot  _reeeeally_ fast, Jae fucking his boyfriend up against the wall about 15 minutes in, the sound of the water running barely masking the way Wonpil screams his name. Jae should've known right away that this was all too good to be true, though, of course he doesn't get to cum on his birthday. The floor of the shower is very slippery on its own, the added bar of soap that falls onto the ground after a particularly hard thrust into the small brunette sending it sliding right next to his feet. He doesn't even have a chance to set Wonpil down before he's falling face first out of the tub, his stupid reflex of grabbing onto the shower curtain ruining everything even more as it brings the entire thing crashing down onto his head. 

To add to all of the destruction, the entirety of Day6 comes running into the bathroom, screaming and running back out the door when they get an eyeful of the two completely naked musicians sprawled out on top of each other.

When they make sure there isn't more than a few bumps and bruises (and the loss of their dignity) Jae decides he might as well carry on with his day, foolishly believing that there wasn't anything else that could possibly happen that would be worse than this.

But, as per usual, he is horribly, horribly wrong.

Jae's got ASC today, and they're hosting some big hot shot group that management has already told them would probably be bringing in millions of viewers. The mix of the milk and the fall has messed up his stomach a little, but he figures a quick bathroom break right before the show will prevent any embarrassing stomach growls or.... noises from escaping his body during the live broadcast. Jae leaves the dorm a few hours before the show actually starts so he can make sure he has everything together and can run by his talking points a few times. 

The show runs okay for the most part, the group being naturally charismatic and hilarious, making Jae's job relatively easy. They're just about ready to say their goodbyes and wrap-up, when the crew and all of Day6 come out to surprise Jae with a small white cake and an assortment of candles that might have actually been a hazard, especially next to all the mylar balloons his boyfriend was carrying.

"Before we go, let's all join in a big Happy Birthday for Jae!" Kevin cheerily says to the camera, pushing him by the shoulders to stand in front of his cake. They sing to him in both English and Korean, the entire crew and band clapping for him. It's almost a childish happiness that he feels, blushing from ear to ear and hiding the innocent joy behind complaints of how off tune their singing is. He's feeling like quite the bell of the ball until he's trying to be funny and shoves a huge chunk of cake into his mouth all at once, his stomach immediately letting him know that now is _not_ the time. Jae manages to swallow it down, regretting his entire existence when his stomach rumbles in a very, very bad way.

 _Dont. You. Dare._ He thinks, looking down at his traitor of a stomach. It was the  _fucking_  milk, he's going to murder Brian.

"Well that's it for today guys,"  _Grrrrr_. He subtly clutches his torso, mentally cursing every milk company and cow and dumb bassist for what he's sure he's not going to be able to stop from happening. 

"See you guys- Jae what're you-" He hears Jimin say before he's sprinted off the set, through the cameras, and down the hall to the men's bathroom. He barely makes it into a stall before his stomach finally explodes. Jae can hear people questioning where the hell he went from behind the door, the obnoxious chuckling of a soon to be dead bassist ringing in his ears. _This is fine_. He can live here, he doesn't ever have to show his face out in public again. A part of him knows that people are going to laugh this off as "Crazy Jae" just being himself, but he's also sure that he's never going to live this down among his co-hosts and band mates. And Jae is not ready for that, doesn't even know how he's going to explain this to people without them labeling him as 'the Pooper' or some other un-clever and unoriginal name. Goodbye to his parents, goodbye to his career, goodbye to his twitter, goodbye to his future fake family, goodbye-

"Baby?" someone says tentatively from outside his stall. He doesn't remember hearing anyone come in, but the voice is obviously that of Wonpil. Jae looks under the stall, the keyboardist's black converse fidgeting in their place, "Are you ok?"

Jae's stomach was still burning, and he was nowhere near done with the toilet, but if there was one thing he knew about his boyfriend it's that he was a serious worrier, "I'm fine, babe. Just had some bad milk earlier."

He can hear Wonpil let out a small giggle, "Do you need me to go get you something?"

"No, I think I'm just gonna have to wait this one out." By the looks of it he would probably be waiting for a while.

"Ok, I'll wait for your outside.

"No no, babe. It's gonna get late soon, go ahead and go home. I'll be fine." Jae's cheek heat up at the fact that Wonpil was willing to stay on an empty set after hours for him, but it _would_ really be a long time before he got out.

"No, it's ok! I can stay, really."

When his stomach grumbles again he halfheartedly turns the keyboardist away, the sound of the door closing surrounding him in silence.

Jae forgets to thank him for the birthday wishes.

 

Jae finally makes it out of the ASC building late that day, feeling like he had lost 20 lbs off his already slight frame. He had to call a company car to get back, the driver warning him before hand that the traffic would be horrible at this time of the day. It's not like anything else had been going okay, so he should've expected the delay. What a fucking terrible birthday, how could things go so bad in a period of less than 24 hours. His mom took him to church every Sunday, he paid his taxes, tipped waiters whenever he went out, he even made sure his partner came first every time they had sex. All things considered, Jae was basically a saint. Why was he was being punished, on his birthday of all days, was beyond him.

And then it starts raining. In the fucking summer time. Of course. Jae's already locked the set doors behind him, leaving him in the cold wet street to wait for his ride. He's soaking wet by the time the driver finally pulls up.

It's dark out when he finally gets to the dorm, all the thrill of his birthday gone down the toilet with what remained of that devil cake. Jae's thankful for the unusual quiet of the living room when he opens the door, the hints of a migraine rearing it's ugly head. 

"Hello?" He calls out, shedding his soaked coat and shoes. The blonde peaks his head down the hallway, listening for any noise coming from the dorm rooms. Nothing. It's strange to have this kind of silence, and Jae wonders for a brief moment whether his band mates have been kidnapped. With the kind of day he was having, he wouldn't doubt it.

Jae can see a faint light coming from the kitchen, filling the entire dorm with a warm ambiance that instinctually calms something in him. He walks toward it without question, the clink of plates and soft humming becoming louder as he reaches the kitchen doorway. 

There, on their small kitchen table, two of their best plates of china are being filled with steamed rice by a very well dressed Wonpil in an apron. The kitchen is adorned in candles, something he didn't think they even owned. 

Jae clears his throat to get the brunettes attention, jolting him enough to startle some of the rice from his spoon to the floor.

"Oh my God, Jae, you weren't supposed to see this yet!" He says, trying to shield the table with his arms, almost burning his sleeve in the process. "It's supposed to be a surprise."

Jae walks towards him, the confusion slipping away from his features, a smile taking its place. He pulls the shorter towards him by his waist, wrapping them completely around him, pulling the younger in close. Wonpil rests his arms on his shoulders, putting on his signature pout, "Don't laugh. I wanted your birthday to be special," he says, softly smacking the blonde's chest.

Jae looks around at the meticulous way the kitchen is set up, all of the candles and food laid out perfectly. He looks back down at the small keyboardist in his arms, his big brown puppy eyes looking up at him for approval. There's a voice screaming in his head telling him that he really doesn't deserve someone like Wonpil, especially after the way he used to treat him. There's an even louder voice reminding him that he's had the absolute worst day in the history of time, and if he wants to be selfish and in love and disgustingly sweet to his boyfriend than he has every right to.

He chooses to listen to the ladder, pulling the smaller in, finally kissing him the way he's wanted to since he got here. Wonpil whimpers into his mouth, wrapping himself around the taller. He leans up on the tips of his toes, deepening the kiss. Jae massages his tongue against his, catching every one of Wonpil's moans. The dinner table is much too beautiful to be ruined, but Jae has a list of other surfaces in his mind that he can easily bend his boyfriend over.

"Jae," the taller pulls away, kissing his way down the keyboardist's neck, "We have to eat first."

"M' not hungry." He says as he moves his hands under Wonpil's loose button up, the coldness of his hands immediately heated by the warm skin.

"Jaeeeee, the boys are gone. We have all night to do  _that."_ And Jae is very ready to protest, but his stupid belly grumbles and ruins his entire argument. His stomach was feeling a lot better after the  _incident,_ and he hadn't eaten anything since that God forsaken cake so some food actually sounded pretty great right now. 

It was against everything he believed, but Jae could definitely hold off on fucking his boyfriend until after he ate.

 

Jae doesn't think he's ever been so full in his life, laying on Wonpil's make shift bed on the floor. The smaller decorated the room with white Christmas lights, making the usually drab boy's den into something out of a fairy tale. He's also layed out pillows and blankets onto the carpet, probably anticipating that what they would be doing tonight would need much more room than what his twin sized mattress provided. Jae's sprawled out on it like a starfish, finally shedding all his moist clothes, wearing only his t-shirt and flannel boxers. He was feeling a little more full than horny at the moment, but Wonpil had asked him to wait patiently on the pillows so he figured his boner would be coming back very soon.

The door to the bathroom slowly creaks open, the brunette peaking his head out at Jae to make sure he was paying attention, Jae only raising an eyebrow back at him.

"I don't know if you're going to like this but Jiwoo and Somin gave me the idea and you always talk about being adventurous, and I thought maybe since it was your birthday-"

"Babe! it's fine, I promise you whatever it is, if it's you, I'm gonna like it." Jae says, sitting up properly to get his point across. Wonpil scrunches his eyebrows and hesitates for another moment, before fully opening the door and revealing himself.

_Oh._

He's wearing that over sized tan jumper that the brunette knows is Jae's favorite, the one that lands right under his butt. Except now it doesn't look as innocent as it usually does, especially not with the lacy thigh highs and garters he's paired it with. 

"Well," The brunette says, spinning so that Jae can see the back of his little outfit, Jae's breath catching in his throat when he sees that the little frilly panties _have_ no back, the soft curves of his ass on full display. Wonpil looks at Jae from over his shoulder, "What do you think?"

The taller looks down at the rapidly growing tent in his boxers, his entire face blushed. He bites down on his bottom lip, looking back up at Wonpil to make sure he caught Jae's answer. Jae stands up, running on pure primal instinct. He catches the smirk on the smaller's lips before he pushes him against the door, running his hardness onto the swell of the younger's ass. 

Jae bites down on his exposed shoulder, before leaning into his ear, "Fuck Wonpil," he licks down his neck, tightening his hold on his waist when the younger whines loudly, "You look so fucking good right now."

The brunette pushes back onto Jae's erection, making the taller curse into his shoulder, "Jae please." He turns in the blonde's arms, wrapping his arms around his neck, his eyes darker that Jae had ever seen them, "Fuck me."

He doesn't need to be told twice, running his hands down the smaller's lace covered thighs and hoisting him onto the desk, pulling him forward until Jae can rub his dick on Wonpil's fabric covered front. He kisses down the column of his neck, running his palms up and down the texture of the thigh highs. The taller grinds down on him harder, setting a pace that has him panting into the juncture of his boyfriend's neck.

Wonpil runs his hands through the blonde strands, locking his ankles behind Jae.

"Happy birthday, baby." He gasps out as Jae picks him up and gently places him on the pillows, looking up at Jae in complete adoration. Jae runs the pad of his thumb along the keyboardist's bottom lip, watching as he sucks it into his mouth, wondering how the hell he'd ever gotten so damn lucky.

When they're done and sated, Wonpil catching his breath and draped completely on the taller's naked chest, Jae doesn't think he's ever had a better birthday.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much to everyone who leaves comments, they're always appreciated ! I think I'm gonna do a meet the parents fic next, not sure if people would want that tho. Also pls check out my the rose fic "hurry up and save me", i would love some feedback
> 
> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
